Family, Pack And The Unexpected
by sesshoumaru's-secret-mate
Summary: Kagome is writing a paper on pack dynamics within a family group of youkai, the catch is the only family in Tokyo that could be willing to let her stay with them as part of the pack is the Taisho family. Full summary inside interactive fic details inside
1. Chapter 1: the project

Summary: Kagome is writing a paper on pack dynamics within a family group of youkai, the catch is the only family in Tokyo that could be willing to let her stay with them as part of the pack is the Taisho family. Kagome learns more than what she had wanted while getting all she ever hopped for.

Edited: I just got a great email about this story and to be nice I went right to work fixing the problem, so thank you for letting me know about the problem Dog-Demon-Emiko

Ok everyone I know that I've been very lax in my updates and I am sorry, so as a gift to my lovely fans I'm going to update three of my stories the catch is you all choose the stories. Remember majority rules. You can 'vote' for your stories or story in reviews or pms.

Now this fic it was something that has come to me while reading some rather odd stories the other night and at first I had the thought to make the paring all ready then as I'm writing it a great idea hit me this is an interactive fic!

This is what I'm going to do I'm going to write the first chapter then I want you all the suggest things to happen IF they fit into the plot of the story it's in, also since the story does not have a paring you all can vote for the paring the choices are only between two characters Sesshomaru or Inutaisho so make your choices wisely the actual paring won't start to make known until after the fifth chapter yet things are able to happen between Kagome and both of those handsome youkai (just not at once yuck) so good luck and have fun.

**Family, Pack and the unexpected**

Chapter one

Kagome sat in her favorite class, her major may have been an odd choice so says of her friends. Though she could not help it when she saw it and done the research she knew that it was for her, come on she grew up in a shrine her grandfather trained as a priest her elder sister became the priestess. Yeah a youkai researcher specializing in pack or group dynamics wasn't normally something a girl from a family of monks and miko's would do. Though Kagome wasn't normal.

Kagome was the best in the class from what her professor said, and while not in class they were on first name terms. Which is why Kagome was standing before the professor's large desk waiting for the rest of the class to leave.

"Kagome have you thought of a subject for the application?"

"yea actually I have, though I'm not sure how to begin"

"well maybe if you tell me the topic I could help you" the professor joked.

"Pack dynamics within a family group, I thought to actually push the limit of the text and live within the pack"

"well that would make you noticed; however, the only family group within Tokyo are the Taisho's though I do believe Toga would welcome you, but his son Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't"

"yet Lord Taisho is the alpha right?"

"yes, so you would only have to plea the _Lord Taisho_ yourself, but first you must get by Sesshomaru-sama"

"isn't there another way?"

"only if you know the Taisho's home number"

"Damnit, thank you for your help Bank"

Kagome left the class room, she hated this everyone in the collage feared tall inu youkai and Kagome wasn't very good at speaking to him either, so she wasn't looking forward to this.

"KAGOME!" shouted a voice.

Kagome turned to see her elder sister running to her along with a hanyou shouting behind her, it took Kagome a few seconds to realize that the hanyou behind her sister was an inu hanyou which means...

"KIKYO!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

"what's with you?" Kikyo asked

"him" Kagome said pointing to the walking hanyou.

"oh that's just Taisho Inuyasha"

"as in a son of _Lord _Taisho?"

"Yeah, Kagome what's this about?"

Kagome didn't answer instead she went over to the growling hanyou and with a smile on the face began trying to get a number for the first time in her life.

"you want to do what?" Mrs. Higurashi yelled

"Mama this could help me get that great job I told you about"

"but Kagome the Taisho's isn't there someone else?"

"what's wrong with the Taisho's?"

"well Toga has a hanyou son Kagome as in he took a human mate"

"Mother I'm going to do this I can do this and nothing will happen to me, now I'm going to call Toga"

Kagome left the kitchen and picked up the cordless phone while walking up to her bedroom, she had lucked out it turns out that Inuyasha wanted to give Kikyo his number so what was Kagome to do if she got it she could give to Kikyo after she used it of course. So that's how she got the number. _'Though I really should give Kik the number'_ Kagome thought. Kagome dialed the number and waited through the rings when it was picked up it was a woman's voice which caught her by surprise.

"_moshi, moshi Taisho residents"_

"Lord Toga Taisho please"

"_who is calling?"_

"Higurashi Kagome"

"_one second please"_

Kagome only had to wait a few seconds when a deep gentle voice spoke to her.

"_yes Ms. Higurashi, what can I do for you?"_

"my lord I wish to speak to you in person in regards to observing your pack"

"_and why should I grant such a request?"_

"my lord I only wish to observe the way your pack handles things differently from humans, how your pack raises it's pups and so forth."

"_to do so you would have the live with us, we would have to treat you as one of our own Ms. Higurashi"_

"Yes I understand my Lord I am prepared to do so"

"_tell me Kagome why are you willing to do this?"_

"form my dream job sir, this would help me get a little closer to it"

"_mmm come by for dinner we'll make arrangements after we eat"_

"thank you very much sir I'll see you later on, goodbye sir"

"_goodbye Kagome"_

Kagome hung up the pone then jumped for her bed and danced down the stairs to hand up the phone. When Kagome got downstairs she saw that Kikyo was home and she wasn't alone, siting on the couch next to her elder sister was  
Inuyasha who looked very happy to be here.

"oh hello" Kagome said.

"oh hi Kagome right"

"yeah, so I see you got Kik to talk to you again"

"it wasn't that hard she's got this thing about my ears"

"I can see, well if you excuse me I have to have a shower I have way too much body spray over me"

"Kagome you don't wear body sprays" Kikyo said confused.

"no but others in my class do and an inu youkai's sense of smell is twenty time greater than that of a normal dog"

"so he said yes?"

"I'm going for dinner tonight to make arrangements, see you at dinner Inuyasha"

Kagome turned and left without seeing the look of confusion on Inuyasha's face. Kagome took a long shower to make sure all the offensive scents were gone from her person, she also made sure to use her unscented soaps and shampoo and conditioner to let her natural scent show. It would not be a good thing to speak to an inu youkai about opening their pack to an outsider if they can't even tell what her own scent was. After Kagome was out of the shower she dried off dressed in a simple jean skit about mid length and a soft white t-shirt, she softly towels dried her hair and brushed it out to let it finish drying around her shoulder.

After that she quickly brushed her teeth and headed to her room to get a clean pare of socks and went down the stairs. Going to the living room she slipped on her socks and walked to the kitchen to see her Mother starting to cook supper.

"Mama I'm not going to be here for dinner"

"where are you going?" her Mother asked shocked

"over to Toga's he invited me over to finish discussing the research for my essay"

"so soon I thought he would like to thin about it first"

"he might still, he also might like to test my scent first remember Mother they may look like humans but they are still driven by instint"

"just be careful dear, I know there isn't any way I can talk you out of this"

"right you can't"

Kagome turned and left the kitchen and headed to the door she slipped her shoes on and grabbed her small purse. She walked out the door and down the many steps and got into an old beat up VW bettle before driving off. She came to a large house twenty minutes later, she pulled into the driveway and buzzed on the call button for the fence and waited.

"_yes, what can I do for ya?"_a voice asked sounding like the person was talking around a mouth full of food.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome I'm here for a meeting with _Lord_ Taisho"

"wait one minute while I double check your story"

_'How rude like I don't have anything better to do then wait for that ass' Kagome thought._

Just as Kagome thought this another voice came throw the speaker making Kagome jump at the unexpected voice of _Lord_ Taisho speaking.

"_Just drive on in Ms. Higurashi the gates with up for you"_

"thank you"

Kagome slowly drove throw the gate to pull up to the house, just as she turned off her car and got out the front door opened and out stepped the Lord of the west smiling happily. Behind him were two males that look very much like him, one was just an inch taller while the other looked to be closer to a foot shorter than both.

"Welcome to our home Ms. Higurashi, may introduce you to my sons. On my right is my eldest son Sesshomaru, on my left is my second son Inuyasha"

"pleasure to meet you Sesshomaru-sama and good to see you again Inuyasha"

"I see you know Inuyasha, well come in come in you can meet my other pups at supper"

"other's my Lord?"

"Toga Ms. Higurashi"

"forgive me my Lord, but you son Sesshomaru-sama does not like others to refer to you as such, and with thee up must respect to you and Sesshomaru-sama I will refer to you and him thusly"

"Sesshomaru what do you say to that because of you this woman would rather not call me by my name feel better about her now?"

"hn"

"well come in Ms Higurashi let's walk to my study"

Kagome stepped forward into the house, as she did she walked in between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha whom she notices gave a gentle sniff of her scent which she knew was to see if she hid her own scent by sprays or something. They walked through the large house Kagome didn't even take the time to look around knowing that the two young inus were walking behind her waiting for her to make the wrong more. Kagome knew what they were doing she knew they were only making sure she could actually be trusted with their pack secrets, once they got to the study both inus were going to give a silent message to Toga telling him of their findings.

"here we are now if you would just walk in and have a seat Kagome"

"very well" Kagome entered the room she didn't even check to see if Toga was following her she knew he wasn't just yet. After Kagome sat down Toga entered with just Sesshomaru walking behind him, Toga went to a desk while Sesshomaru stood off to his side.

"Ms. Higurashi you seem to know much about inu youkai already, your scent seems to lack the normal chemicals that normally are in sprays and many soaps"

"Hai my Lord I normally do not wear such things and since I had class today I made sure to shower to remove those scents as well as the scent of the soap I had used earlier"

"how much do you know about inu youkai Ms. Higurashi?"

"well most of what I know is from my classes therefore I am aware of their nature as well of their instinct, I am aware that their rather your senses are greater then a humans' I am aware of their antinomy also their reproductive"

"if you know all that why write this paper?"

"well sir most of what I have been taught are just peculations on the professor's part no one has been able to actually observe a pack youkai to understand how they handle everything"

"so you would like to be the first to observe us like animals" sneered Sesshomaru.

"of course not I would like to observe yes but not like animals I would like to live among your pack be treated as a member of you pack"

"Father you cannot be thinking of letting this child do this"

"actually Sesshomaru I am, Kagome...may I call you that?"

"yes of course"

"alright then Kagome if you do this you need to start now"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Kagome the only scent on you at this moment is your own meaning that us, my pack could scent mark you as one of us without trouble. Also if you were to meet the pack now if would be far easier for them to expect you now rather than later"

"I understand I will need to call home for my belongings"

"you may call home and receive anything of emotional value, but as for clothes and such you'll need to rely on the pack"

"oh, very well...um my lord?" Kagome began nervously causing both Sesshomaru and Toga to look at her curiously for not once while they spoke did she show any signs of nervousness.

"Toga I am now you Alpha you call me Toga, but what is wrong dear?"

"well Toga sir I am very aware that mating season is close at hand and...um..."

"you want one of us to mate with you a disgusting human" Sesshomaru sneered making Kagome stand up and glare at Sesshomaru.

"since I am pack now I don't have to give you the respect you demand for outsiders therefore I can actually happily say this, you Sesshomaru are an ass you walk around like you have a metal pole shoved so far up you own ass that it's popping out of you head., you have never anything of interest to say to anyone but a flea, you think so highly of yourself that you never get the chance to understand that just because someone asked a question or was trying to tell someone of more importance than yourself something that could very well be dangerous to unmated males within the pack you jump onto the idea that they were trying to get you or someone else into bed, for that Sesshomaru I would suggest that unless I have need of you to leave me be the time I and welcome among the pack!" Kagome said while standing up just enough to poke Sesshomaru in the chest then sat back down to fold her arms in a huff.

"well it's about time someone had put Sesshomaru in his place, but Kagome if you hadn't notice Sesshomaru is in this meeting for a reason, normally just pack members are not to be in meeting that the Alpha is ment to deal with which makes Sesshomaru my Beta"

"oh shit" Kagome whispered knowing that both demons could hear her, and making Sesshomaru smirk.

"now before I left Sesshomaru deal out your punishment tell me what about the mating season could be dangerous"

"because we don't know how long this will last I thought it best to tell you because of the matting season that I am untouched, and I know what can happen to unmated males at mating season when they come up to an untouched female"

"I see that could be dangerous, Sesshomaru how many are unmated?"

"Six, you, Inuyasha, Daisuke, Haru, Katsuo, and myself"

"how many unmated females?"

"twelve"

"holy shit!" Kagome said without thinking.

"do you remember which went into mating last season?"

"eleven"

"shit, six males one first season not good odd, never fear Kagome we'll think of something, now come it's time to meet the pack, though word of warning it will be hard to remember all the names" Toga spoke.

"excuse me Father shouldn't you scent mark her before meeting the pack?"

"oh yes very true, ok Kagome if you would stand please, this might be a little odd for you but bear with it"

Kagome stood as did Toga but what shocked her was after he stood dropped to his knees, and began to rub his face around her midsection, then wrapping his arms around her as he slowly began to stand making sure to rob his body against hers. Kagome didn't know what to think yeah he said it was going to be odd for her, but the feelings he caused with just a simple action. She felt like she was burning she almost wanted to pant like the dogs she now was to live with. When Toga stood before her Kagome met his eyes in that second she knew that it had effected him the same way. The then stepped away and broke their eye contact and nodded at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stepped forward and knelt down before her with graceful movements that told Kagome that he was trying to get her attention. Once he had her attention he surprised her by rubbing his check against her midsection just like Toga.

Toga couldn't believe her scent when he was sitting across from her it was fine gentle waves of calming ginger and relaxing chamomile was enough to keep anyone from becoming stressed or enraged _'maybe I should give her a job as my secretary I could imagin the business I could do with just her scent in the room'_ Toga thought as he rubbed on her midsection, that was until the new scent hit him then when he stood rubbing more of his sent on her it got stronger it was when their eyes met that he realized that she was aroused by the scent marking like a normal male inu. Realizing what he was doing he nodded at Sesshomaru so he could scent marker her stating that both Alpha and Be

ta agree.

When Sesshomaru stepped up the Kagome he was hit with her scent at first he thought she's smell like normal humans, but he was more than shocked when her scent of ginger and chamomile hit him then there was a soft scent of vanilla that confused him. When he was in front of her he realized that her attention wasn't on him, but his father growling in his mind he slowly began to kneel keeping contact with her until he had her attention. For some reason he wanted her attention on him not his father, when he began to rub his check to her midsection the scent of vanilla got thicker which is when Sesshomaru realized that the scent of vanilla was the scent of Kagome's arousal.

The scent of Kagome's arousal hung heavy in the air making both inus close to panting now they knew that come mating season if Kagome was still there they were going to not only have trouble with four other males but each other. _'Kami how do I get into things like this?'_ thought both inus at the same time not knowing the other thought the same thing.

"well it's time to meet the pack Kagome" Toga said taking her by the arm which made Sesshomaru who followed behind him want to growl.

Together they walked out of the study, Kagome's mind was busying first it was Toga then Sesshomaru. Kagome knew that they could smell the change in her scent, yet neither said anything. She was sure that Sesshomaru would after all he did snarl at her when he assumed that she was after a good lay. They walked into a large dinning room and a short gasp was heard coming from Kagome as she looked at how many inu youkai where in the pack.

There were the unmated males at one side and the twelve unmated females on the other giving flirting looks the each unmated male, and there was to Kagome's shock two mated couples with twelve pups running around happily, Toga stepped forward and the room went silent as all waited for him to speak.

"pack this is Kagome our newest member" Toga said as he motioned for Kagome to join the unmated females. Kagome walked over and the second she got there the female circled her and began to ask her questions. It was when one asked it if both Alpha and Beta welcomed her did one speak up negatively, at first Kagome wanted to ignore her, but what she said made her wonder.

"of course both have welcomed her, and in the most unusall way can't you girls smell it Lord Toga's and Sesshomaru-sama's arousal it's just all over the girl"

"you mean she's had both Alpha and Beta?" Another asked

" no I can smell she's still untouched, but she's done something to get their arousal"

Kagome didn't know what to say '_they both were aroused is that why they didn't say anything about mine' _Kagome thought while watching both inu youkai and the boy Inuyasha talk.

Sesshomaru had sat down with his father when Inuyasha come over saying something about Kagome, but Sesshomaru wasn't listening and he was sure that his father wasn't listening as much either, who could listen to the rambling of a teenage hanyou when the memory of Kagome's arousal was still in your mind. Sesshomaru knew he couldn't and he doubted his father could. Toga wasn't paying attention to his youngest son he was listening too hard to the conversation the unmated females were having, it was when the female made her comment that Toga made up his mind. Kagome was going to be his.

At the same time next to him listening to the same conversation his own son made the same vow not knowing his father made it as well.

well there you all go the first chapter of my interactive story but sure to vote and tell me things you would like the happen and between which couple, I'll let you know when pare voting is over, also I just added a new program to my Open office love it to check me grammar so yes I know that there are a few wrong grammar usage in this chapter that isn't right, but it's the only way it works. So it's like I have a personal beta reader. Hope you've all enjoyed this chapter the next chapter most likely won't be up until after Christmas since I'm going out of town next week.


	2. Notice on coming chapters

**Dear Readers-**

**Wow guys I can't tell you how much I love getting the reviews and Private Messages about all my stories, I wanted to give you all an update and to say that I'm feeling the fanfiction bug again YAY; however, life has it ways to keep you from what you want. Mine though is nothing but good news, well unless you don't like summer school haha yes that's right I'll be starting my first semester of college in May! but not just that but I'm getting married this month woot woot. Never fear he's a Inuyasha fan :P but he can't have my sesshomaru :P. I know i have some written chapters somewhere I'll find them and upload something for you all before or after I find a bigger and better apt mine is she gross with mold and TINY one room guys and not really a kitchen who can live like that right. Well i'll be floating about FF or other sites for Sesshomaru and Kagome fic who knows i might pull the new idea out of my head sometime.  
**

**Lady Maki**


End file.
